Orphen y Chrno Crusade
by clea everlasting
Summary: Los angeles tambien tienen sus opuestos, y los demonios siempre persiguen algo. nuevo cap 6 incluido. Cap del 1 al 6


**  
****CAPITULO 1****  
**

_Anotaciones de expresión: Veamos normalmente cuando un personaje esta pensando coloco las comillas"" aunque a veces tb las acompaño del paréntesis (" Cuando en ocasiones escribo gestos, los pongo entre paréntesis si son mientras que un personaje habla. Cuando disminuyo los nombres de los personajes suelo tomar las primeras letras del nombre: Or: Orphen, Cl: Clea. Ch: Chrono, Rs o Ros: Rossette...Bueno, tb estas los gestos cómo: eso es sonreir que tb es asi: - o ññ . Para echar miradas de tipo qué pasa contigo: ¬¬ o ¬¬ .Cuando alguien esta colorado, a veces lo escribo y otras : Ú/U . Y para decir como Yo lo valgo o cosa asi: Ú.U Para llorar T.T y creo que ya esta. Os dejo con el capítulo._

**La luna creciente acompañaba la oscura noche de falta de estrellas, una noche en el que el sonido brindaba por su ausencia, ni si quiera el posible ruido de las ramas movidas por el viento, porque ni siquiera había viento. Parecía una noche misteriosa, con su pequeña luna dorada que parecía ser iluminada por el fuego de las velas. El rostro de una muchacha se había llenado de lágrimas, que caían de sus ojos puros e inocentes, del color azul intenso del cielo. Esas lágrimas caían sinceras por el contorno de la joven. Enfrente de ella, un apuesto muchacho de pelo revuelto y del color del café, miraba con expresión de dureza, aunque al poco esta cambió a una de preocupación. **

**Orphen: Clea...lo que dije...yo..**

**Cl: no tienes que decir nada más!**

**Or: pero...**

**Cl: me ha quedado muy claro lo que piensas de mí! Para ti siempre he sido y seré un estorbo, que no merece la pena conocer porque lo unico que se hacer es molestar!**

**Clea había escuchado hace tan sólo un momento al joven hablando con una mujer sobre ella, esta lo había estado buscando preocupada porque había dado uno de sus paseos tristes, y ella, se había llevado mucho tiempo buscándolo para consolarlo, como siempre ha hecho...pero, no esperaba oir esas crueles palabras, que rebotaban en su alma una y otra vez.**

**Or: no te pongas así..Ú.U además no es para tanto, yo te lo digo todos los días...**

**Intentó el joven hacer ver que era algo normal, que no salía de su rutina, para que esta no se lo tomara de otro modo, no era capaz de consolarla y es que no sabía como hacerlo.**

**Cl: te equivocas! Es diferente porque yo pensaba que esas cosas me las decías a mi...por otros motivos pero no pensaba que realmente pensaras eso de mí...siempre que hemos discutido he acabado pensando que era por nuestro temperamento, pero que no pensabas eso de mí realmente!**

**Or: pues ya ves que no es asi.!Y deja ya de comportarte así.**

**A Orphen no le gustaba verla llorar...por eso quería que la conversación acabara pero sin que el pareciese atento con ella, aunque realmente le dolía verla así, y que ella hubiese oído esas malditas palabras en ese momento.**

**La muchacha salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, intentando escapar de ese rostro que tanto daño le hacía.**

**Or: Clea..!**

**Orphen corrió tras ella.**

**Or: " hay que ver lo que corre" pensó.**

**Clea entró en un templo que hacía unos días habían descubierto, parecía un antiguo templo, sus puertas eran bastantemente amplias y la oscuridad era casi completa ya que no tenía a penas luz al ser de noche y Clea no llevaba nada para encender las antorchas del templo, ni podía usar magia para hacerlo, además en lo único que pensaba era en correr.**

**Orphen llegó al templo.**

**Or: Clea...sal de ahí, es peligroso, CLEA! " esta niña...no ve que no se ve nada..le podría pasar cualquier cosa...espero que no le pase nada.."**

**Orphen encendió con un leve movimiento de sus manos y unas cortas palabras las antorchas.**

**Or: " por lo menos así podrá ver hacia donde va y yo podré verla"**

**Clea sin darse cuenta llegó a una extraña habitación, que no recordaba haber visto cuando la exploraron. Al instante de llegar sintió que alguien agarro su muñeca con fuerza.**

**Cl: ah! ( voltenadola quien la agarraba)Orphen..**

**Or: ( algo exausto (nota autora: y eso que este muchacho es muy atletico, ya me entendeis, que guapo)) ya vale de correr**

**Cl: suéltame me haces daño.**

**Pero Orphen tomo con una mano sus dos muñecas con fuerza y con la otra tocó su bello rostro, quitándole las lágrimas de su cara: deja de llorar ( dijo dulcemente el muchacho)**

**Pero Clea se separó de él.**

**Cl: deja de burlarte de mí.**

**Al echarse hacia atrás, Clea tocó una cruz que había a sus espladas y una luz la envolvió.**

**Or: Clea! ( agarrándola rápidamente )**

**La luz acabó por envolver a los dos, tras ser imposible separarles por la fuerza con que este la había agarrado.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**Cl: o...otro mundo?**

**Ros: pero que hablas?**

**Chrno: Rosette escuchalo. ( dijo amablemente el pequeño joven)**

**Or: nunca habia visto a criaturas como esas y...que clases de ropas llevas? ( dijo mirando a Rossette)**

**Ch: de donde venis ustedes?**

**Cl: nosontros pues de donde vamos a venir pues..**

**Chrno: esto es America**

**Or: a..america?**

**Cl: no sabia que hubiera nungun sitio que se llamara asi…-.-¿**

**Or: entonces sin duda, estamos en otro mundo, no se como pero hemos venido a parar aquí..( dijo cruzando sus brazos)...seguro fue por tu culpa ¬¬ Clea.**

**Cl: eh? Y ahora yo que hice?**

**Ros: me estais dando dolor de cabeza ¬¬ será mejor ir a Magdalena, por lo que Chrno dice, tu brillas. ( dijo mirando a Clea)**

**Cl: yo? Que yo brillo?**

**Or: serra por las joyas en las que malgasta el dinero.**

**Cl: ¬¬ Orphen..-.-**

**Rossette: vayamos, seguidnos.**

**Ch: pero Rosette, como vamos a volver?**

**Ros: que pregunta mas tonta pues en...**

**Ch: te cargaste el cohce.**

**Ros: 0.0 NOOOOOO ya lo habia olvidado -.-"**

**Or: a donde vamos? Que es eso de Magdalena?**

**Ros: es una orden de la Iglesia, como una especie de monasterio.**

**Ch: Rosette quizas ellos no sepan a que te refieres?**

**Cl: pues no muy bien... es una especie de templo?**

**Ch: si- has captado la idea.**

**Or: pa una vez que lo hace Ú.U**

**Cl: ¬¬**

**--**

**Ros: sera mejor llamar a la hermana Kate y que nos mande un coche...pero...no me atrevo..**

**Ch: -.-" pues no queda de otra Rosette.**

**--**

**Ros: bueno y no sabeis como habeis venido a parar aquí?**

**Or: ni idea, esta tocaria algo y nos envolvió una luz.**

**Cl: ¬¬ ( de pronto se puso pensativa)**

**Chr: ( mirando a Clea) te encuentras bien -?**

**Cl: eh, si no me heri.**

**Chr: no me referia a ese tipo de herida..**

**Cl: no es..nada.**

**Chr: tu luz..( acariciando su rostro)**

**Cl: 0.0**

**Chr: es muy cálida..**

**Cl: Ú/U**

**Ros: y tu...( mirando a Clea), que eres?**

**Cl: como que que soy?**

**Ros: eres un apóstol o algo asi?**

**Cl: apóstol? Que es eso?**

**Ch: Rosette ellos no..**

**Ros: ( mirada asesina ¬¬)**

**Ch: ya me callo...**

**Or: explicame a que te refieres con eso.**

**Ros: los que os atacaron...son demonios**

**Or: demonios? Vaya...**

**Cl: ohh -**

**Ros: y bueno.. esa luz..**

**Or: es por eso por lo que se la querian llevar no?**

**Ros: supongo que si..**

**Or: eso tiene algo que ver con lo que has mencionado de apóstol?**

**Ros: no lo se...pero...yo no puedo ver esa luz y si ellos pueden...no es algo normal.**

**Cl: puede ser por venir de otro mundo**

**Ch: si fuese eso, el tb la tendría.**

**Or: asi es...de modo que es otra cosa.**

**Ros; um...los apóstoles son los enviados de Dios..para ayudarnos...y tienen ciertos dones...**

**Cl: dones?**

**Ch: como sanar a la gente..**

**Cl: ohh pues yo no puedo.**

**Ros: um...de todas formas es algo extraño.**

**Or: debemos encontrar la forma de volver a nuestro mundo.**

**Ros: estoy de acuerdo, aquí ella corre peligro**

**Or: eh?**

**Ros: la buscaran, ahora que vieron esa luz...**

**Ros: anda pero si es...PADRE REMINGTON**

**Padre: vaya Rosette, imagine que te quedarias sin coche.**

**Ros: Ú/u usted como siempre esta en todo.**

**Ch: -.-"**

**Padre: um? Y ellos?**

**El padre remington ( rubio joven de ojos azules y pelo corto, muy pero que muy guapo) se acercó a Clea.**

**Padre:Mi nombre es Remington ( tomando su mano y besándola) encantado señorita.**

**Cl: Ú/U encantada.. Yo...soy Clea.**

**Or: y yo Orphen ( quitándole la mano de Clea.)**

**Padr: encantado Orphen**

**Ro: ellos estaban siendo atacados por demonios**

**Padre: ohh gracias a Dios salieron ilesos.**

**Or: gracias a mi mas bien..Ú.U**

**Pdr: eh?**

**Ros. Es que este chico..usa magia**

**Prd: magia**

**Cl: venimos de otro mundo...y en el..**

**Or: ¬¬ por que no te callas un poco Clea.**

**Cl: ¬¬ yo solo..**

**Pdr: hay algo en ella que...**

**Ch: es esa luz**

**Padr: luz?**

**Ch: ella esta rodeada por una luz acogedora.**

**Padre: que extraño..**

**Ros: bueno, seria mejor ir a Magdalena**

**--**

**Después de montarse en el coche del padre Remington, Rosette iba a su lado, y en la parte de atrás iban Orphen Clea y Chrno en este orden.**

**Clea aún se veía dolida por la situación a la que hace tan solo un momento se había forzado con Orphen.**

**Ch: no tienes de que preocuparte en la orden estareis seguros -**

**Cl: oh...gracias**

**--**

**Cuando llegaran a la Orden, se quedaron sorprendidos con los terrenos amplios y al parecer confortables que esta tenia.. A Clea le maravillo el jardín y la fuente. Aunque según Orphen esta se maravillaba con cualquier cosa.**

**Se adentraon por las grandes puertas echas de berjas. Desde las que se podía escuchar las voces del coro, que cantaba una musica agradable y gratificante a sus oidos. Tras escuchar al padre Remington ofreciéndoles paso, lo siguieron.**

**Padr: debemos hablar con la superiora Kate**

**Ros: esto...lo del cohe...pues..**

**Pdre: no te preocupes Rosette, yo me encargo de eso.**

**Ros: - gracias padre remington Ú/U**

**Padre: vosotros esperad aquí.**

**--**

**Ch: por que siempre se te cae la baba cuando ves al padre Remington...**

**Ros: decias? ¬¬**

**Ch: na..nada**

**Cl: vaya, este edificio es muy curioso..**

**Ch: a mi tb me lo parecio la primera vez que lo vi..**

**Or: y por que tengo yo que estar aquí esperando Ú.U**

**Ros: ¬¬ nadie se mueve de aquí, lo dijo el padre.**

**Or: y a mi qué¬¬**

**Los dos echaban chispas, y es que el carácter de estas dos personas se asemejaba la una a la otra, de actitudes fuertes en carácter y temperamento.**

**Ch: parece que Rosette encontro a alguien como ella**

**Cl: si, eso parece de Orphen**

**Entonces el padre Remington salio de la sala con la hermana Kate.**

**Kate: vaya...el Padre Remington me ha contado lo ocurrido...um...asi que este muchacho usa magia...qué tipo de magia empleas?**

**Or: negra.**

**Todos excepto Clea; eh?**

**Or; que ocurre por que ponen esas caras.**

**Kate: eso es malo..es**

**Cl: pues en el lugar que vivimos no es para nada asi, solo quien la emplea en mal uso, sirve para muchas cosas buenas y..bueno es verdad que Orphen no..**

**Or: mejor dejalo...¬¬**

**Kate: tendremos que hablar de eso reverendo...y tu muchacha, como te llamas?**

**Cl: eh? Pues Clea..**

**La hermana Kate le sonrio.**

**Kate: será mejor que no salgas de aquí, si lo haces no podriamos ayudarte si aparecen esos serres.**

**Kate: Rosette te hago cargo de ellos, nosotros buscaremos una solucion para que vuelvan a su mundo.**

**Ros: eh? Pero por que yo?**

**Kate: hermana Rosette!**

**Ros: esta bien..( dijo con la cabeza agachada)**

**Padre se acercó a Clea y mirándole a los ojos, le dijo: no te preocupes no me separare mucho de ti..( acto seguido le acaricio el rostro)**

**Cl: Ú/U **

**Or: ¬¬ " y a este que demonios le pasa?"**

**--**

**En la plaza de la Orden..**

**Ros: pero como es posible que hayais aparecido aquí?**

**Or: la culpa la tiene esa mocosa, si no hubiese hecho las cosas sin pensar no estariamos aquí.**

**Cl: siempre eres igual conmigo, si no me trataras como lo haces seguro no habria pasado nada, tu tienes la culpa, siempre la tienes.**

**Or: niña malcriada**

**Cl: hechicero antipatico.**

**Or: brat**

**Cl: usurero**

**Ros y Chr: 0.0 -.-"**

**Ros: quereis callaros ya de una vez!**

**Or y Cl: 0.0**

**Or: y tu quien eres para mandarme callar?**

**Ros: mira que tu aquí no eres nada util, que te crees.**

**Or: pues..**

**Azmaria: ( una muchacha con pelo largo y de color lila claro y ojos rojos pero no intensos, de expreson alegre y de edad infantil) ( Llegaba corriendo y exhausta) Rosette Chrno**

**Ch: Azamaria...no deberias estar en el coro?**

**Az: es que os buscaba porque queria que me escucharais...es que...hago un solo y...Eh? quienes son?**

**Ros: pues ..**

**Ch: el es Orphen**

**Az: ah? Encantada yo soy Azmaria**

**Or: va, hola( digo de mala gana)**

**Az: -.-"**

**Ch: y ella es Clea**

**Az: encantada**

**Cl: encantada ññ dime, cantas en un coro? - **

**Az: eh? Si**

**Ros: " por lo menos ella es mas agradable porque ese ¬¬ "**

**Cl: que guay.**

**Az: por que no vienes tu tb? Vamos ( dijo cogiendole la mano a Clea)**

**Orphen siguio al grupo hacia la iglesia donde el coro se situaba para cantar**

**Azmaria se puso en su sitio y junto al coro se puso a cantar.**

**Cl: 0.0 ohhhh - que bien canta**

**Chr:la voz de Azmaria es capaz de calmar y llegar al corazon de las personas**

**Cl: si, siento mucha paz...**

**Ros: realmente canta muy bien**

**Or: todo esto es muy extraño, se supone que estais preocupados por las extrañas situaciones que teneis con los demonios y os poneis a cantar..**

**Ros: ¬¬ no podemos estar todo el tiempo preocupados y amargados tb hay que vivir la vida ¬¬ antipatico**

**Or: 0.0 entusiasta¬¬**

**Ros: -.- ( enfadada) verás como te coja y..**

**oR y qué? ( enfadado)**

**Cr: Rosette ya basta, Azmaria y el coro...**

**Cl: Orphen ya vale..**

**Or y Ros: ¬¬ callaos!**

**Después del ensayo del coro, Azmaria se reunio con ellos.**

**Azmaria: que os parecio?**

**Ros: como siempre cantas muy bien y nos animas**

**Cl: si es verdad cantas muy bien**

**Azmaria sonrio felizmente, pero su sonrisa no duro mucho, porque en ese momento una de las hermanas de la orden entro diciendo que unos demonios se habian introducido en un edificio y habian matado a muchas personas**

**Ros: vamos Chrno**

**ch: si**

**Or: yo tb voy**

**Az: y yo...**

**Cl: y yo -**

**Or: tu no puedes nos meteras en problemas**

**Ch: te estan buscando no deberias acompañarnos**

**Ros: ( se quedo mirando su expresión triste) quizas este mas a salvo con nosotros, ademas la superiora la dejo a mi cargo**

**Cl: bien**

**Or: pero que te pasa?**

**Ch: ella sabe lo que hace**

**--**

**De modo que todos se fueron hacia el lugar de los hechos.**

**Se escucha un choque...**

**Ch: Ro...sette...ese no era el freno**

**Or: pero estas loca? Nos ibas a matar a todos con el transporte este..**

**Chrno estaba echado a un lado, aplastado por Rosette, Azmaria en medio casi encima de Rosette y Clea casi aplastando la cabeza de Orphen, cuya situación no duro mucho ya que esta le propino una bofetada.**

**Después de bajarse como podían, seguro que les costó. Se quedaron delante del gran edificio**

**Chr: T.T otro coche hecho polvo,...esta Rosette..-.-"**

**Ros: ¬¬ ( disk ( golpea a Chrno)) decías?**

**El gran edificio con amplias ventanas estilo oficina, debia tender unas 9 plantas.**

**Pero los sacudio el dolor y el miedo al ver que en algunas de ellas se veia como cuerpos muertos yacian posados en ella mientras que la sangre bañaba las ventanas**

**En ese momento Rosette se apresuro a entrar, podria haber alguien vivo y si tardaban mucho mas sin duda esta azaña seria bastante difícil, pues cada vez que pasara el tiempo mas improbable era encontrar a alguien con vida**

**Rosette y chrno empezaron a correr por el pasillo., Azamaria, Orphen y Clea los siguieron sin demorarse.**

**Llegaron a las escaleras.**

**Ros: no nos queda de otra que ir por las escaleras, no os acerqueis a la barandilla**

**Los cinco empezaron a subir por ellas con mucho cuidado hasta llegar al 1 piso**

**Alli la primera en hacer algun movimiento fue Rosette que con su arma en la mano avanzo por la primera planta.**

**Mirando cada habitación, llegó a la ultima de la planta, alli, habia una multitud de cuerpos sin vida que bañaban el suelo con su sangre, realmente la vision era atroz**

**Clea desvio la mirada, nunca habia visto nada asi, incluso a Orphen le revolvió el estomago, por no decir de Azmaria que sus ojos fueron tapados por las manos de Chrno**

**Rosette a pesar de estar acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de cosas, sintio que su cuerpo se decaia moralmente, pero decidio que debia ser fuerte porque sus amigos siempre se apoyaban en su fuerza. De modo que salio de la habitación y se dirigo hacia el siguiente piso.**

**Empezo a ascender cada escalon de la larga pero estrecha escalera..hasta que cuando ya llegaba a divisar la 2 planta algo extraño le lanzo una especie de tejito y le queito fácilmente el arma, Rosette subio de prisa y se resguardo, mientras que Chrno se abalanzo sobre el extraño tejido para recuperar la defensa de Rosette, su arma ante el peligro, Orphen no se quedo sin hacer nada, subio rapidamente y le lanzo un hechizo a lo que parecia que era el portador del extraño tejido. Con las hermanas explosivas acabo hiriendo al enemigo, que se refugio a prisa, subiendo las escaleras tan rapido como por arte de magia., Clea se quedo al lado de Azmaria para vigilar que a esta no le pasara nada.**

**Rosette siguió a su presa acompañada por los demas, pero habia que tener cuidado ya que quizas no era el unico demonio que rondara el edificio, y como saberlo? Con sus 9 plantas. Realmente tenian que andar con precaucion.**

**Llegaron al tercer piso después de comprobar todas las salas del 2, pero en el tercero no habia rastro de ningun demonio, solo de cadáveres, Clea se acercó a la ventana, donde había una mujer que sin duda habia tardado en morir. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta para seguir a sus compañeros, Rosette y Chrno se acercaron a la escalera para subir al siguiente piso, seguidos por los demas, pero algo entro por la ventana y tomó a Clea con fuerza.**

**Ros: maldito.**

**Or: Clea!.**

**El demonio tenia forma de humano pero la boca de su rostro parecia coloreada con el rojo sangre de sus victimas..**

**Cl: suéltame!**

**Demino: si haceis algo podeis herir a vuestra amiga ( pasando su lengua por el rostro de la muchacha) y seguro que sabe bien..**

**Chr: maldito seas.**

**Demn: os aconsejo que seais prudentes..**

**Rosette le lanzo una bala que le hirio el brazo, mientras Clea se separo de el, pero este con sus garras araño el brazo de la muchacha, que empezó a sangrar Orphen para hacer mas facil la escapatoria de Clea fue a lanzar un hechizo pero no fue necesario porque cuando el demonio iba a agarrar a Clea, una espada de luz lo cortó por la mitad, salvando a la chica, el reverendo Remington habia llegado para ayudar a a que se cumpliera la difícil misión y asegurar la seguridad de los componentes del equipo.**

**Remg: estas bien?**

**Cl: - si Ú/U..gra...gracias..**

**Or: " um...por qué..."**

**Ros: como siempre a tiempo reverendo-**

**Se ve a Clea y a Rosette suspirando por el, mirándolo con sus ojos con forma de corazon.**

**Chr y Or: ¬¬ ¬¬**

**Or: no hacia falta yo lo hubiera hecho Ú.U**

**Chr: pienso lo mismo.**

**Cl y Ros: ¬¬ ¬¬ ( con miradas que mataban)**

**Remg: oh vaya, no queria molestar...solo he venido a ayudar-**

**Ros: usted siempre es bienvenido**

**Cl: lo mismo pienso, si no llega a ser por usted, ese ser quien sabe...**

**Or: eh? Pero si yo te iba a...**

**Orphen se acercó a Clea y tomó su brazo herido.**

**Or: Curo las cicatrices del declive! ( con ese hechizo, Orphen cerro la herida)**

**Revere: es sorprendente..**

**Cl:..gracias...**

**Or: en vez de darme las gracias podrias ahorrártelas sino fueses tan patosas y me metieras en problemas Ú.U**

**Cl: 0.0 **

**Empezaron a subir las caleras sin separarse mucho uno de los otros, el que tardó en reaccionar fue Orphen que tenía la marca de una bofetada de Clea por el comentario anterior**

**CAPITULO3:**

**Caminaban por las estrechas escaleras que dirigían al 4 piso.**

**Rosette iba seguida por Chrno que no se despegaba de ella., un poco más atrás iba Clea junto al padre Remington que parecia insistir en protegerla y no apartarse de ella, y justo detrás de estos iba Azmaria que se fijaba en Orphen, ya que a este se le notaba de sobras el mal humor por la bofetada de Clea. Pero..no era momento para preocuparse en otras cosas, mas que en los demonios que habria en el edificio, aún asi, Orphen parecia que iba a estallar de ira cuando veia como el reverendo tomaba la mano de Clea para acercarla a él y que esta no se apartara de el ni un segundo.**

**Llegaron al 4 piso sin ningun problema. **

**Ch: Rosette...esto...es muy extraño**

**Ros: eh?**

**Chr: no nos ha vuelto a atacar..debe estar esperando el momento justo.**

**Ros: no se Chrno**

**Rem: yo pienso lo mismo, debe estar escondido**

**Ros: ohh - usted siempre es tan listo reverendo, nadie habia pensado eso**

**Ch: 0.0 Rosette como eres T.T**

**Ros: ¬-¬**

**-**

**Empezaron a mirar por las distintas habitaciones del piso.**

**Reverendo: deberíamos separarnos para cubrir los espacios.**

**Ros: magnifica idea. Yo con..**

**Chr: vamos Rosette ( cogiendola rapidamente de la mano y llevándosela)**

**Or: vamos..**

**Reve: tu vendrás conmigo ( dijo arrastrando a Clea con él sin soltarle la mano desde que se la habia tomado en las escaleras)**

**Or: 0.0 ( Orphen se quedo con la mano en intención de coger del brazo a Clea, para revisar con ella alguna de las salas)**

**Azamaria: esto...señor Orphen, a donde vamos nosotros?**

**Or: sígueme.**

**Y orphen se dirigio a la habitación que estaba cerca de la que habia ido Remington con Clea.**

**--**

**Chr: aquí no hay mas que sangre Rosette.**

**Ros: eso parece..pero hay algo raro..**

**Ch: si...yo pienso igual**

**--**

**Cl: no será difícil que pueda hacer algo si usted me tiene tomada la mano? Podria pasarle algo por defenderme**

**Rev: no pasara nada y asi estoy mas tranquilo de que no le pase nada a una muchacha tan hermosa, si uno se despista seguro la apartan de mi lado.**

**Cl: Ú/U **

**Or: eh? ( orphen miraba disimuladamente hacia Clea y Remington, y habia escuchado lo que habian dicho) " sera cursi el tio ¬¬ " " ademas le hace falta gafas"**

**--**

**De pronto se escucharon una serie de disparos Y salieron a ver que pasaba. Rosette iba por el pasillo gastando las balas de su municion disparándole a una sombra extraña. Chrno estaba herido apoyado en la pared tras que le hubieran asentado un golpe que lo llevo a atravesar la pared del cuarto donde se encontraba con Rosette hasta una de las paredes del pasillo**

**Reverendo: Rosette **

**Ros: reverendo mis balas no..( dando una vuelta hacia el lado para esquivar un golpe extraño de la sombra)**

**Rever: echate a un lado.**

**Cuando Rosette se echo a un lado, el reverendo le asesto con la espada a la sombra. Pero esta se movio rapidamente esquivando el ataque.**

**Orphen tampoco se quedo quieto y le intento lanzar un rayo de luz, pero para el extraño ser era facil de esquivar**

**Azam: pero que es eso? ( decia asustada)**

**Chr: Ro...Rosette.**

**Ros: Chrno! Estas bien!**

**Ch: si..no es nada...no es su..su verdadera apariencia.**

**Ros: eh?**

**Reve: osea que**

**Or: hay que encontrar su autentica forma**

**Ros: eso parece**

**Los tres estaban situados justo delante del ser, Rosette con su pistola preparada, el reverendo con su espada en pose de ataque y Orphen con la mano agarrada listo para lanzar la espada de luz.**

**Tras hacer varios intentos fallidos por encontrar el verdadero aspecto del demonio**

**Los tres algo exhaustos intentaban que al menos no avanzaran hacia las chicas desprotegidas.**

**Entonces la sombra hablo: Me aburro mucho, juguemos un poco, será divertido.**

**Y en un instante se cambio de foma y se introdujo en el cuerpo de Orphen sin que nadie lo esperara**

**No les dio tiempo a reaccionar a ninguno de los presentes**

**Sus ojos se tornaron tan negros como la mas profunda oscuridad**

**Y una sonrisa ironica y malvada aparecio en sus labios**

**Entonces Orphen levanto sus manos y dijo: espada desnuda de luz!**

**Por poco hiere al reverendo, pero se notaba que el extraño ser tenia que familiarizarse con el cuerpo de Orphen y por eso no apunto bien. Pero la situación era muy complicada y peligrosa**

**Or: y ahora que hareis.**

**Ros: tendremos que derrotarte.**

**Or: dañareis este cuerpo? Jajaja No lo creo**

**Rev: si fuese necesario..**

**Cl: NO! No le hagais daño.**

**Rev: no te acerques!**

**Cl: pero el...el es Orphen No..no podeis herirle! T.T**

**Chr. Mierda, tiene razon, nos tiene acorralados, y encima usa magia.**

**Ros. Chrno estas bien?**

**Chr: no es nada.**

**Or: ya habeis oido a la señorita, no podeis herirme...y si no lo haceis..como pensais acabar conmigo?**

**Ros: encontraremos la forma de hacerlo, te lo aseguro.**

**--**

**Al cabo de poco tiempo, la mayoria estaban algo heridos, y no muertos todavía, gracias a que todavía no se habia fundido con Orphen**

**Orphen se dio media vuelta y se dirigio hacia Azmaria y Clea, al reverendo no le quedo de otra que herirle con la espada en uno de sus brazos.**

**Cl: NO!**

**Rev: Lo siento Clea, pero no dejare que te lleven a ningun lado, aunque sea él.**

**Or: maldito seas.**

**Rosette y Chrno a provecharon el descuido de Orphen para poner el simbolo de la cruz y asi paralizarlo, de modo que se quedo como en el aire, sufriendo por ese encierro**

**El sufrimiento de Orphen se hacia presente con un angustioso grito de dolor.**

**Cl: Orphen!**

**Clea se fue a acercar a él pero fue detenida por Remington**

**Cl: pero el esta sufriendo, teneis que ayudarle.**

**Ros:. No se que podemos hacer..quizas entrar en su cuerpo..**

**Ch: eso es peligroso y este demonio no es de bajo nivel, ademas es imposible que llegues a el, no sabes nada de él.**

**Or: ah! **

**La sangre de Orphen empezaba a salpicar el suelo ( sangre del brazo mal herido que no se cerraba)**

**Clea aparto el brazo de Remington, este la fue de nuevo a detener pero Chrno lo detuvo a el.**

**Clea se puso delante de él y levantando el brazo, acaricio su rostro.**

**Or: os ma...matare a todos..**

**Pero esa expresión de Orphen no duro mucho, sus ojos parecian recuperar algo de color.**

**Cl: por favor Orphen, vuelve a ser tu..**

**Clea se agarro a su cuello abrazandose a el. Mientras que le decia al oído: Orphen no puedes acabar asi, si te pasa algo...sera por mi culpa, es por mi culpa que estas aquí, en este mundo, se que soy un estorbo, tienes razon. Por favor..vuelve, no podre perdonarme nunca si no lo haces..Por favor ORPHEN! ( pronunciaba su nombre mientras que abundantes lágrimas bañaban el cuello de este)**

**Entonces Orphen empezo a ver cosas...a recordar quien era..y que si el desapareceria, no podria ayudarla a volver, a esa persona que lloraba por él tan desconsoladamente.**

**Sintio un extraño calor venir de las manos de Clea, que volvían a acariciar su rostro y sus ojos volvieron a tornarse del hermoso color habitual, y la expresión de su rostro volvio a recuperar algun sentimiento signo de humanidad. Un extraño ser salio del cuerpo de Orphen y de él se abrieron luces de luz que acabaron por destruirlo**

**CAPITULO 4:**

  
****

**Entonces después de mantenerse en el aire mientras que eso ocurría, cayo suavemente en el piso. Clea que estaba a su lado se agachó junto a él.**

**Chr: Rosette lo ha..**

**Rev: lo ha expulsado del cuerpo.**

**Ros: pero cómo lo ha conseguido, es imposible echar a un demonio de tu propio cuerpo.**

**Rev: ha sido desde fuera.**

**Chr, Azm y Ros: qué?**

**Chr: pero eso significaria que lo ha hecho ella.**

**Ros: pero si ni siquiera se ha conectado a algun aparato..**

**Rev: Es la única solucion posible a lo ocurrido.**

**Orphen parecía estar insconsciente por el dolor, pero en verdad no habia perdido la conciencia. Azmaria, se puso en el lado de Oprhen opuesto al de Clea y tomando sus manos en forma de rezo, empezó a cantar una canción. De su espalda salian especies de alas blancas.**

**Orphen sintió que lo inundaba una paz y tranquilidad con aquella canción que regalaban a su oido y poco a poco sintio como el dolor desaparecia no dejando rastro alguno.**

**La herida de Orphen se cerro completamente.**

**Orphen miró a su lado viendo como poco a poco desaparecían las alas de Azmaria**

**Cl: eh? Pero..**

**El reverendo puso su mano en el hombro de Clea y cuando esta lo miro en señal de preguntar como era eso posible, el reverendo le contesto: Azmaria es un apóstol, por eso puede curar.**

**Cl: asi que ella es un apóstol.**

**Chr: bien hecho Azmaria.**

**Azmaria sonreia feliz de ver que su presencia habia servido para algo.**

**Orphen después miro hacia su otro lado, viendo en él a Clea.**

**Cl: estas bien? **

**Or: sabes que esto no es nada, estoy acostumbrado a enfrentarme a monstruos y situaciones extrañas Ú.U**

**Cl: -**

**Or: que la mayoria de las veces son por tu culpa ¬¬**

**Cl: 0.0 maldito hechicero, se ve que ya te recuperaste.**

**Ros: pues entonces sigamos, no podemos perder el tiempo asi.**

**De modo que asi, se dispusieron a subir un piso más, ya llegarian al 5 piso.**

**Rosette con su pistola en la mano y Chrno cargando con su caja de armas en la espalda como era habitual. Clea antes de seguirlo miro el estado de Orphen con disimulo para comprobar si realmente se encontraba bien.**

**Cl: te dule algo? ( le pregunto a Orphen)**

**Or: no me duele nada Ú.U soy muy fuerte **

**El padre Remington fue rapidamente para ponerse al lado de Clea. **

**Or: 0.0**

**Reveren: no te separes de mi ( a Clea)**

**Or: 0.0-...¬¬ " y si.." ay, me duele.**

**Cl: eh? **

**Entonces Clea bajo hasta ponerse a su lado.**

**Cl. eres demasiado orgulloso...ves lo que pasa?**

**Or: ¬¬ no soy orgulloso**

**Cl: anda apoyate un poco en mi hasta que se te pase, y no te acostumbres.**

**Or: tampoco es para tanto. Ú/U **

**Clea habia cogido el brazo de Orphen y lo habia pasado por su hombro y agarrandole de la cintura avanzo con él por las escaleras.**

**Rve: ¬¬ seguro no te encuentras bien?**

**Or: 0.0 ¬¬ " cada vez me cae peor el tipo"**

**Rev: no sabia que los chicos de otro mundo fuesen tan debiles**

**Or: ( encolera) no hace falta que lo hagas Clea ( con la mirada de asesino)( y con mal tono)**

**Cl: 0.0 pero yo que te he hecho?**

**Orphen se solto de Clea.**

**Or: yo puedo solo. Ú.U**

**Rev: bien, entonces Clea...( y tomó a Clea de la mano poniéndosela a su lado)**

**Or: 0.0 " el tipo este...me la ha jugado..." ( Orphen echaba humo por todos lados)**

**Cl: mejor ir a tu lado, porque hay que ver otros como me hablan Ú.U**

**Or: 0.0 ¬¬**

**--**

**Ros: vaya ya estamos en el 5 piso ( nota de autora: me pregunto por que diablos puse que tenia 9 pisos -.-¿)**

**Ch: Rosette en aquella habitación parece haber una luz encendida**

**Ros. Vayamos**

**Reveren: yo os cubro.**

**Ros: oh Padre Remington, usted sabe como trabajar -**

**Chr: ( mirándola con mala cara)**

**Rosette se adelanto con Chrno a la habitación, cuando llegaron vieron un candelabro que se consumía, rodeado de papeles que se movían con el viento. **

**Chr: Rosette mira alli!**

**En la habitacion que se encontraban habia una puerta en uno de los lados de la pared.**

**Rosette abrio con cuidado la aparente oscura habitación.**

**Ros: pero que diablos hacian aquí?**

**Los demás tras ver que tardaban se fueron hacia donde se encontraban para reunirse asi con ellos.**

**La habiatacion que habian descubierto, solo estaba iluminada por velas rojas, que estaban situadas formando la estrella de cinco puntas con la que se invocaba, marcas rojas de sangre, hacian la forma de la estrella de una vela a otra, cubriendo el suelo casi por su totalidad. Las luces de las velas estaban casi consumidas. Pero eso era solo en el suelo, las paredes que rodeaban la habitación tenian marcas de sangre con huellas humanas entre esas marcas, sin duda ahí se habia llevado una masacre.**

**Cl: 0.0 qué? ( asustada)**

**Rverendo: no mires!**

**Dijo tapándole el rostro a la muchacha con su pecho, al tomar su cabeza contra él.**

**Or: ..um..**

**Aza: que es lo que**

**Ros: Azmaria no entres.**

**Az: eh? Pero por..**

**Chrno salio impidiendo que Azmaria pudiera verlo.**

**Ch: hazle caso a Rosette Azmaria**

**Or: desde cuando has cogido tanta confianza ( dijo mirando al revrendo)**

**Rev: desde que es mi deber protegerla**

**Or: que yo sepa, de eso se encarga aquella chica**

**Rev: Yo tomo mis propios casos al ser de la milicia especial ( La milicia para aquellos que no lo sepan, pueden tomar la investigación que quieran sin tener que responder ante nadie)**

**Or: pero ese caso ya se lo han dado a ella.**

**Rev: Rosette tb esta bajo mi cuidado.**

**Rosette: ( saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta) Debemos tener mucho cuidado, por lo que parece, han debido de ser invocadas bastantes criaturas, ya que hay distintas marcas en el suelo.**

**Chr: entonces el demonio que nos ataco antes..**

**Rev: no era el único. Pues sigamos entonces.**

**Como en cada escalera, Rossette iba delante con Chrno hacia el 6 piso .**

**Rev: ( dirigiéndose a la muchacha de cabellos como el oro (Clea)) Eres muy valiente.**

**Cl: eh?**

**Or: 0.0 ¬¬ " a que viene eso?"**

**Rev: te has mantenido en todo este tiempo sin perder el control, todo el mundo no aguanta. **

**Rosette: (dándose la vuelta) Padre.." eh? Pero por que va con ella tan asi? ¬¬ maldita chica"**

**Rosette se puso al lado de Clea y le pegó un empujón, colocándose ella al lado del padre Remington.**

**Ch: 0.0 no puede ser que haya caido tan bajo..Rosette**

**Or: 0.0**

**Az: 0.0**

**Rev: Rosette debes tener mas cuidado..**

**Ros: uy perdon muchacha-**

**Clea se habia caido hacia atrás, pero por suerte Orphen que estaba a poca distancia de ella, evito que se pudiera lastimar de algun modo.**

**Cl: ¬¬ Lo has hecho a posta! Cuando Clea fue a subir el escalon, no pudo porque su pie se habia lastimado, por lo visto al caer habia echo algun movimiento extraño.**

**Rev: estas bien Clea!**

**Cl: me lastime el tobillo..**

**Rosette se sentia culpable.**

**Reve: no debes andar, sera mejor que.**

**Clea estaba apoyada en Orphen porque este la habia ayudado al caer, de pronto, Orphen cogio y la tomo en brazos.**

**Cl: Ú/U ah!**

**Or: asi no puedes andar y no podemos dejarte aquí, seria peligroso.**

**Rev: seguro que puedes llevarla tu?**

**Or: seguro ¬¬ no se preocupe. Yo me ocupo de Clea, deberia usted preocuparse de su otra protegida.**

**( nota de la autora: GOL, aquí a ver quien puede mas...( se ve a la autora comiendo palomitas viendo la situación))**

**--**

**El secto piso, brindaba por la ausencia de algo extraño, pudiendo asi acceder lo antes posible al 7. Cuando subian las escaleras escucharon un sonido extraño. Al llegar arriba vieron cono un demonio con extraña forma tenia entre sus manos un cuerpo que debia tener la mayoria de los huesos rotos y cuya sangre resbalaba por su cuerpo hasta caer en el suelo, excepto lo que era devorado por el monstruo de frio ojos calculadores.**

**Rosette disparó a toda prisa, aunque sabia que el ser humano que estaba en aquellas manos ya no tenia vida.**

**Chrno le paso a Rosette un cargador para su pistola. Remington la echo a un lado cuando el demonio habia saltado hacia ella. En ese momento Azmaria echó agua bendita sobre el demonio haciendo que retrocediera momento que aprovecho el reverendo para cortarlo en dos con su fabulosa espada de luz.( Y es que para los que no lo sepan, El reverendo Remington tiene las cualidades de un ángel y su arma es una espada en forma de cruz cuya hoja de la espada se hace luz a la hora de atacar.)**

**El monstruo se desvanecio. Pero entonces, otro aparecio golpeándolo fuertemente y cuando este iba a atacar a Rosette Orphen hizo un conjuro que lo hirió y lo golpeó contra la pared rompiéndola. Pero algo inusual a ese tipo de demonios hizo que se sorprendieran, ya que de su boca salió una especie de llama que se dirigio a ellos, Orphen, reaccionando deprisa, hizo un escudo de hilos de luz que consiguió parar el potente fuego. Pero el demonio dejó de echar ese fuego cuando Chrno lo sello con la cruz y acto seguido Remington lo corto en dos.**

**Chr: vaya, tu magia es impresionante.**

**Or: gracias **

**Cuando Remington se acercó a ver como estaban todos, Orphen pasó por su lado, y en tono bajo, al pasar cerca de él, le dijo: ves, yo me basto para protegerla.**

**Ros: solo faltan dos pisos...pero lo que es claro es que esto no es normal.**

**Chr: nunca habia visto que unos seres de una invocación asi, fuesen capaz de hacer eso.**

**--**

**Pues después de comprobar todas las salas, se dirigieron al penúltimo piso del gran edificio, que más bien parecia una torre del mismo infierno adornada con cuerpos sin vida y cuyas paredes habian sido teñidas de sangre.**

**Con más de un empujon y mucha tensión, llegaron al octavo piso.**

**Alli no se veia nada, estaban sumidos en la mas profunda oscuridad. Pero esto no duró mucho, ya que Orphen que ya no cargaba con Clea ( esta se encontraba mejor aunque le costaba todavía andar), uso un hechizo para poder ver por donde iban, y ver a su alrededor.**

**La tensión de saber que estaban en el octavo piso, estaba muy presente en ellos, de modo que no se despegaban el uno del otro.**

**Ros: después de todo puedes ser util ( dijo mirando a Orphen)**

**Or: ¬¬ Yo soy demasiado util Ú.U **

**Ros: ¬¬ que modesto es el muchacho.**

**Or: ¬¬ por que voy a serlo? -.-**

**Ch: Rosette vale ya, si seguis asi no escucharemos nada. Por que...**

**Pero el muchacho no pudo seguir ya que Rosette le habia golpeado en la cabeza.**

**Ros: quieres dejar de hablar Chrno si no no escucharemos si hay alguien.**

**Ch: Todo me da vueltas...que bruta eres..**

**Ros. Decias? ( dijo enfadada)**

**Chr: na..nada ( dijo con una falsa sonrisa de oreja a oreja)**

**Or: Por que este piso esta tan oscuro..**

**Ros. Eso me tiene en alerta...**

**Un extraño humo de color rojo recorria el suelo, tapando sus pies**

**Rev: no sera que..no puede ser! Estan trayendo a las tinieblas!**

**Chr: eh? Pero eso..si lo hacen..**

**Or: que significa eso?**

**Ros: que atraeran a este punto a una gran oleada de deminos**

**Azam: eso es terrible!**

**Rev: hay que impedirlo.**

**Chr: Rosette parece que es en el ultimo piso.**

**Todos empezaron a correr para subir rápidamente al 9 piso.Llegaron a las escaleras que subian, pero algo no iba bien, de las sombras salieron dos brazos y tomaron a Azmaria**

**Ros: Azmaria..**

**Pero antes de que se dieran cuenta y delante de todos, los brazos salieron de sus espaldas y se llevaron del mismo modo a Clea entre las sombras**

**Or: CLEA!**

****

**CAPITULO 5****  
**  
****

**Orphen corrio hacia donde parecia haberse escuchado un ruido, seguido por todos los demás.**

**Or: maldito seas, donde estas? No te escondas?**

**Ros: devuélvenos a Azmaria **

**Chr: ¬¬ se te olvida Clea, Rosette**

**Ros: -.-" y a esa tb**

**Pero daba igual por donde andasen en casi la penumbra, no habia rastro de las chicas ni del secuestrador.**

**Entones se escucho una risa.**

**Ros: no te escondas!**

**Demonio: vaya, pobrecitos..no podeis hacer nada...que será de ellas?**

**Or:phen cerro los ojos y se concentro en la voz de su oponente.**

**Rev: para qué las quieres?**

**Dem: eso no es asunto tuyo...o ..si?**

**Chr: dejate de juegos..**

**El demonio se reía hasta que se paro en seco su ronrisa por un aullido de dolor, Orphen había provocado un conjuro por medio del sonido de aquella voz, consiguiendo herirlo desprevenido, entonces empezaron a ver las gotas de sangre caer en el suelo, y vieron como estas seguían un camino, que sin duda el ser habia tomado como huida. Fueron tras las huellas de sangre, hasta que escucharon el sonido de una hermosa voz familiar.**

**Chr: Azmaria! Entonces siguieron la voz hasta llegar a una especie de sala con circulos de sangre en forma de puntas y cuyas velas rojas daban iluminación a la sala, acompañadas por telas negras con manchas de sangre alrededor de un cuerpo que estaba en medio de la sala, atado de pies y manos. Era la dulce Azmaria, acompañada de dos demonios que había a su lado.**

**Or: pero que estan haciendo?**

**Rev: es algun tipo de ritual o algo asi..**

**Rosette reviso su arma y le pidio a Chrno que le pasara el agua bendita **

**Ros: cuando avance prepara un sello ( le dijo a Chrno)**

**Rev: no deberíamos mezclar los dos tipos de sellos, date cuenta que Azmaria esta en un símbolo poderoso para ellos, podria tener resultados extraños mezclar los dos.**

**Ros: entonces ..**

**Rev: yo los distraere.**

**Ros: pero reverendo..**

**Or: no os olvideis de mi Ú.U**

**Ch: es verdad, ahora contamos con un mago.**

**Or: mientras que vosotros haceis eso, yo aprovechare para cogerla.**

**Ros: esta bien**

**Como habían previsto Rosette entro en la habitación disparando a los seres que estaban al lado de Azmaria Acto seguido el padre Remigton los ataco con su espada mientras que Chrno ponía el sello. Rosette ayudaba al padre Remington ocupándose cada uno de un demonio. Orphen lo que hizo fue llegar hasta la niña y soltándole las ataduras con la espada del demonio para hacerlo asi mas fácil y rápido. Tomó a la niña y salio del sello. Ya que Chrno se había dedicado a destruir la señal demoniaca con ayuda del agua vendita a pesar de hacerse algo de daño ( Los que no sepan por qué, lo sabran muy pronto)**

**Aza: gra..gracias **

**Cuando el sello se acabo de poner, los demonios retrocedieron, momento que aprovecharon tanto el reverendo como Rosette para acabar con ellos**

**Tras acabar con esos demonios, Rosette se acercó a Azmaria y la ultima se echo sobre Rosette abrazandola, parecia asustada.**

**Or: y Clea, donde esta ella?**

**Az: Clea? Yo no sabia que ella...**

**Rev: eh? Entonces donde esta Clea?**

**Orphen se levanto a toda prisa y reviso cada sala de la planta, a la que ya, se le habia desaparecido las oscuras tinieblas que la invadían**

**Pero a pesar de su persistencia como la del revrendo y los demás, no había señal de ella.**

**Or: pero donde?**

**Ros: debe de estar en la ultima planta.. ( dijo mirando hacia las escaleras)**

**Con temor de lo que se podrían encontrar en la ultima planta del edificio, se dirigieron a prisa, Clea podria estar en peligro y no podian demorarse, eso le podia costar la vida a la joven de cabellos de luz.**

**Las escaleras la empezaron a subir a toda prisa, pero cuando llegaron al piso, los recibieron varios demonios que esperaban impaciente su llegada Y estos, no perdieron el tiempo ya que se abalanzaron sobre ellos nada más llegar. Orphen no queria entretenerse y es que todavía no habia señal de su compañera de vaije. De modo que dijo: Ocuparos de ellos yo seguire.**

**Ros: eh tu a donde crees que vas?**

**Ch: Rosette dejalo**

**Demino: vaya Chrno cuanto tiempo.**

**Ros: eh?**

**Demonio: te has vuelto un perrito faldero de una humana. Donde esta el gran demino que acabo con 10.000 de los suyos..**

**Rosette y Remington estaban ocupados con otros dos demonios que tampoco lo dejaban avanzar, Orphen seguia en su búsqueda por encontrar a Clea, pero lamentablemente tuvo que volver junto a los demas cuando vio como un demonio salia de una de las salas y se dirigia a Azmaria.**

**Or: Espada de luz! Tenemos que acabar ya con ellos**

**Ros: lo se..**

**La lucha en un sitio tan limitado dificultaba las cosas para ellos.**

**Y la angustia del tiempo mas limitado aun, hacia que ellos se descuidaran.**

**Reve: Rosette, vete con Chrno, Amaria y Orphen, yo me ocupare de los demonios**

**Rev: 0.0 qué? Pero padre eso es..**

**Rev: haz lo que te digo Rosette!**

**Dem: vaya que valiente es el padre..jajajaj cree que el solo puede con nosotros cuatro..**

**Dem 2: vaya primero acabaremos con el, no tenemos prisa.**

**Tras pensarlo Rosette, y con mucho dolor, comprendio que debia hacer caso al Padre Remington e ir en busca de Clea.**

**Rev: daros prisa no podre detenerlos mucho tiempo**

**Or: si. **

**Y todos se fueron .**

**Rev: bueno, cuando querais empezamos ( dijo con una sonrisa ironica)**

**--**

**Los otros cuatro corrieron, y buscaron por todos lados pero no la encontraban**

**Or: Clea!**

**Ros: Como se llamaba...**

**Ch: Clea!**

**Ros: a si, Clea!**

**Az: Clea.**

**De pronto hasta ellos llegó por un golpe el padre Remington malherido.**

**Az: ah!**

**Aparecieron tres de los cuatro demonios, ya que uno se lo habia quitado de en medio el padre ( Vaya este padre hay que ver contra 4 y mata a uno y todo y sigue vivo ahora en que condiciones...)**

**El rostro de Orphen se veia realmente enfadado..**

**Or: donde esta ella. **

**Pregunto el apuesto muchacho de ojos marrones.**

**Dem: jajaja**

**Or: he dicho que donde esta?**

**Dijo con su puño apretándolo de rabia.**

**Dem: jajaja, por que buscaeis lo más cerca del cielo si más alla de la tierra está el infierno? Jaja**

**Or: qué? Será que..**

**Orphen observó un pequeño letrero en el que se podia ver el numero de pisos del edificio ..**

**Or: qué? Hay...sotano! Esta en el sotano.**

**Ros: y estamos en la 9 planta.**

**Ch: mierda**

**Dem: aunque pudieseis acabar con nosotros no os daria tiempo de bajar..y como he dicho, primero teneis que acabar con nosotros.**

**--**

**Azmaria canto suavemente mientras que esto ayudaba al padre a curarse**

**Or: no podemos perder el tiempo. Llamo a las hermanas explosivas!**

**Con el humo El padre Remington que se habia curado corto a uno con su espada haciendolo desaparecer.**

**Ros: Chrno voy a abrir el sello**

**Chr: qué? Pero Rosette no..**

**Ros: no hay tiempo asi que acaba pronto con ellos.**

**Chrno vio la seguridad en la mirada de Rosette y sabia que ella no cambiaria de idea por mucho que este se lo negara. Ella era incapaz de no hacer algo si estaba en sus manos.**

**De pronto una luz salio del reloj que llevaba Rosette colgado en su cuello ( es que para los que no sepan sobre ello, Rosette lleva una especie de reloj colgado del cuello, mas tarde explicare por que)**

**Y Chrno cambio de forma, siendo mucho más alto, su cuerpo más robusto en cuya espalda tenia una especie de columna vertebral , y su vestimenta habia cambiado, ya que llevaba unos pantalones y en su pecho nada pero en su espalda ademas de la columna que llegaba al suelo, le salio unas alas negras. Su mirada se volvio más fria y su rostro mas maduro a pesar de notar una diferencia entre los humanos**

**Sus orejas crecieron como sus uñas afiladas**

**Orphen se sorprendio mucho al ver como este habia cambiado de forma y ver a Rosette algo exhausta y con ese reloj en sus manos brillando**

**Dem: pecador..vaya, al fin te lo tomas en serio.**

**Chr: No puedo perder el tiempo**

**Dijo mientras se avalanzo sobre los dos que quedaban haciendo un agujero en el techo y sacándolos asi del edificio hacia el cielo, donde tendrían mas sitio para pelear y seguramente seria mas facil no dañar a algunos de sus compañeros**

**Mientras **

**--**

**Rev: debemos encontrar a Clea rápido.**

**Ros: pero Chrno..**

**Rev: el puede valerse solo.**

**Empezaron a bajar escaleras, pero Orphen vio una ventana.**

**Or: lo más rápido seria volar**

**Y haciendo un hechizo levito.**

**Rev: vaya estas lleno de sorpresas.**

**Asi bajaron para llegar a la entrada del edificio, que ya se habia convertido en su infierno particular.**

**-**

**Chrno luchaba contra esos dos demonios, empleando tambien sus poderes ( si poderes, los que no sepais por que tranquilos, pronto se aclarara todo, asi sera mas interesante para vosotros)**

**Usando sus poderes pero limitándose para no herir a Rosette ( que si que dentro de poco lo comprendereis) Peleo contra ellos, lo que le interesaba era acabar rapido, pero en un descuido lo golpearon los dos fuertemente cayendo asi a la azotea del edificio.**

**La sangre de Chrno salia por su boca, y se habia herido el brazo, pero aun asi se puso en pie y se lanzo contra uno de sus adversarios y lo hirio de muerte pero el otro lo fue a atacar desprotegido cuando una bala lo atreveso, salvando asi a Chrno, era Rosette que habia vuelto para ayudarlo cuando los otros tomaron la ventana ( por asi decirlo)**

**Chrno descendio hasta ella sonriéndole para darle un gracias y fue a cerrarle el reloj, pero ella lo detuvo y le dijo, llévame a la entrada del edificio, con tus alas llegaremos antes.**

**Azmaria habia bajado con el Reverendo, cuyas alas hacian posible que el volara ( si dije antes que tenia las cualidades de un angel)**

CAPITULO 6 

**Noperdieron mas tiempo y se volvieron a introducir en el edificio, para acceder alsotano, tras abrir la puerta seadentraron en la penumbra, el hecho de encontrarse rodeado de...oscuridad, nofacilitaba para nada las cosas, la situacion se volvia asi más peligrosa. YChronos no esta de su parte porque el tiempo era algo que no podian permitirseen esos momentos de búsqueda el estrecho y oscuro pasillo parecia no tener fin.Yel tener que estar en alerta resultaba perder más tiempo, aún asi, siguieron lo más rapido que podian. Habiavarias salas, Orphen ilumino una de ellas y rapidamente dejo de hacerlo, era aúnmás salvaje lo que habian hecho ahí con la mayoria de humanos que habian estadoen el edificio. La habiatacion de paredes blancas ya no podria decirse que fuesede ese color, en el momento que Orphen la habia iluminado, habia podido verperfectamente como las paredes eran rojas, mientras algunos cuerpos colocadospor medio de cuerdas entre otras cosas, estaban por las pardes, mientras se veaila sangre caer de ellos, gota a gota, pero abundante. El piso de la sala pareciamás un cementerio, pero como si hubiesen arrojado los cuerpos sin vida sin más,después de ser torturados y quien sabe que más.**

**Unos pasos se escucharon atoda prisa detrás de ellos y se pusieron en guardia, después al ver que eranChrno, ya en su forma reducida, y Rosstette, se relajaron un poco si esto eraposible. Siguieron avanzando en la penumbra, hasta que se pararon al oir variosmurmullos. Sin duda habia varios demoniosahí.**

**El suelo empezo a cubirse deuna niebla espesa y roja, aquella niebla denuevo.**

**Decidieron introducirse, nopodian seguir ahí sin hacer nada, de modo que se adentraron y empezaron a teneruna confrontación con aquellos seres, que para su asombro, eran más de los quepensaban. Heridas de formaron en sus cuerpos, producidos por lalucha.**

**Orphen estaba bastanteagitado, habia perdido a su compañera y podia estar en un grave peligro. Perocon mucho esfuerzo consiguieron derrotar a aquellos demonios, ayudandose tambienmutuamente. Avanzaron a la habitación continua, pero se encontraron con unabarrera. Pero gracias a Dios, el reverendo pudo destruirla. Se quedaronasombrados a la vez que aterrorizados por lo que sus ojos veian. Clea conropajes negros de seda estaba en medio de un símbolo impuro, hecho con sangre,mientras las velas oscilaban. Pero no era eso lo que mas horror les producia, sino que el vestido negro de Clea parecia estar bañado con sangre, aunque nopareciera ser suya, un cuerpo delante de ella agarrado por un demonio habia sidocortado de tal forma que le salpicara. En ese momento, una luz penetrante ynegra se alzó donde estaba atada la chica. Los demonios sonrreia, Orphen y losdemás fueron a entrar pero de ptronto aquella explosion de luz negra los tiro deespaldas. Fue entonces cuando hasta los demonios se sorprendieron, a Clea lehabian salido unas alas negras, mientras sus manos se veian manchadas de sangresalpicada. Todos se sorprendieron pero se acercaron, los demonios sabian deellos pues habian escuchado la pelea aunque esa sala estuviese protegida. Fuerona impedir el rescate y empezo una cruel lucha. Orphen logro aercarse a la chica,mientras parecia algo salir de encima de la nube negra que habia encima de esta,entonces Orphen se acercó a ella y la desató, cuando la muchacha calló en susbrazos, se escucho un gemido de dolor e impotencia que venia de aquella nube.Los deminos vieron que eso era porque la habian soltado, si lo hacian no podiaterminarse el ritual, debian darse prisa en volver a atarla o el ritual sevendría abajo, desapareciendo aquella nube. Pero era algo bastante difícil,librarse de aquellos que la rescataban.**

**Azmaria estaba bastanteasustada, pero Chrno la habia puesto a salvo, al fin y al cabo la presencia delreverendo los ayudaba bastante. Rossette se preguntaba que ocurria, aquellasalas negras no eran normales.**

**Orphen tenia a Clea y esta nodaba señal de vida aunque respirase, pero entonces vio como sus alasdesaparecian y su color de ojos volvia a sernatural**


End file.
